Canciones
by Gracie-19
Summary: Damon & Elena. One-shot.  Damon y Elena compartieron un beso, y desde entonces Damon no ha parado de atormentarla. Promete dejarla en paz si le concede un último baile... ¿Cumplirá con su palabra?


**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con la segunda parte de "La canción". En realidad no es necesario leer la primera porque aquí ya se explica lo que pasó, pero quizá tiene más sentido :) **

**Colgué aquí una primera versión de esta historia que tenía hot, pero nunca me ha acabado de convencer, así que he revisado y reescrito una gran parte de la historia y la he vuelto a colgar, ¡espero que os guste!**

**¡Espero que os toméis un minutito para comentarme y decir qué os ha parecido! :D ¡Acepto críticas constructivas, por supuesto!**

**PD: ¡Recomiendo escuchar "When love is new" y "Me and Mrs. Jones", ambas de Billy Paul, mientras se lee esta historia!**

**Canciones**

Elena suspiró entre los brazos de Stefan. Él tenía que marcharse a cazar un poco más lejos de lo habitual. Stefan ya cazaba a una distancia prudencial para no alzar sospechas en el Consejo, pero los que vivían cerca de donde Stefan se alimentaba ya empezaban a extrañarse de que la población hubiera disminuido tanto, así que el vampiro había decidido irse más lejos e ir cambiando de bosques a menudo para no causar tantos estragos.

- Volveré pronto – le prometió Stefan a Elena, dándole un beso.

Y entonces, justo cuando sus labios se separaron, comenzó a sonar ese CD que llevaba atormentando a Elena semanas y semanas.

Oh, no.

- Qué pesado está últimamente con Billy Paul – comentó Stefan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Elena se encogió con remordimientos, recordando el fatídico momento.Ella se había sentido desconsolada, él le había ofrecido un baile y... se habían besado. Damon le había prometido guardar el secreto, pero la perseguía día tras día con esa canción prohibida durante la que se habían dado su primer beso.

- ¿Va todo bien? - Stefan alzó el mentón de ella para mirarla a los ojos, preocupado.

- Te echaré de menos – puso ella como excusa, sintiéndose horrible por estarle ocultando la verdad.

- Y yo a ti – él la besó una vez más y se fue, dejándola sola en la casa con... él.

Ni la misma Elena entendía por qué no se lo contaba a Stefan. ¿Por miedo a que se enfadase con ella, a que le dijese que era como Katherine? ¿Para que no se lanzara a matar a Damon?

- ¿Bailas? - preguntó una seductora voz desde el salón.

No... Otra vez no.

Siempre que se quedaban solos la misma historia. Él intentaba seducirla y ella se apartaba como podía de ese recuerdo y de sus ojos claros. De ese baile, de su olor y de sus brazos rodeándola.

Cansada de todo, fue hacia la habitación de Stefan, pero... sorpresa, Damon ya había puesto el CD en la habitación contigua, la suya. Malditos fueran los vampiros y su rapidez.

- No podrás huir de mí eternamente, Elena.

Elena se giró. Damon estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo de esa forma tan característica suya.

- Damon, ¿qué quieres? - preguntó, harta de todo.

Pero ya sabía lo que él quería.

- Sólo un baile.

No era verdad, y los dos lo sabían. Ella le miró mal, pero Damon se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa y a ofrecerle su mano.

- No, Damon.

- Si bailas conmigo una vez más te prometo que dejaré de poner el CD.

Ella le prestó atención entonces. ¿Dejaría de molestarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso confiaba tanto en sí mismo que creía que la conquistaría sólo con un baile? ¿Pero qué se creía?

Y sin embargo, sólo de pensar que dejaría de recordarle lo que había pasado…

- Promete que no intentarás nada – le puso como condición ella.

- Vamos, entonces es aburrido – él hizo una mueca, pero al final y tras una mirada asesina de Elena, suspiró teatralmente –. Vale, lo prometo...

No muy segura de su palabra, Elena tomó la mano que Damon le ofrecía. Un baile y ya estaría, sólo uno... Así la dejaría en paz. Podía hacerlo.

Él la guió hacia su habitación para que pudieran oír mejor la música. Sonaba W_hen love is new_, una canción que a Elena le parecía sensual y dulce. Damon la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la lenta música. Ella le siguió sin mirarle, intentando alejar de su cabeza los recuerdos de sus padres, de cómo habían bailado esas noches mientras Jeremy y ella les espiaban, absortos, desde las escaleras. Lo intentó, pero era tan difícil al oír esa voz tan conocida cantar las mismas notas, decir las mismas cosas. Era difícil al estar bailando como ellos lo hacían, al sentir a Damon delante, cerca, envolviéndole.

Cometió el error de mirarle. Esperaba encontrar una sonrisa coqueta, pero la recibieron unos ojos claros, desenmascarados, unos labios entreabiertos.

_When love is born it's so warm, soft and tender__… Everybody's willing to surrender when love is new._

Elena apartó la mirada de nuevo, el corazón dándole un vuelco, pero Damon la cogió por la barbilla con suavidad e hizo que sus ojos se encontraran.

- No tienes que ser fuerte, Elena – oyó el susurro de Damon como algo irreal; era tan impropio de él ser así, hablarle así.

Y justo entonces, como si el mundo se hubiera confabulado en su contra, comenzó _Me and Mrs. Jones_. Elena que no podía, que era demasiado, que Damon dejara de mirarla por favor, por favor…

Se apartó, tomando al vampiro por sorpresa, y corrió hacia la puerta, pero chocó contra Damon, que le bloqueó el paso con un abrazo que le cortó la respiración y que la deshizo por dentro. Sollozó, incapaz de aguantarlo más, y agarró su camiseta, porque si se iba, si se iba ahora Elena estaría sola y sus padres no estaban allí y no lo soportaría.

Una parte de ella le gritaba que se apartara, que Damon la tenía a su merced otra vez y que Dios la ayudara, porque no sabía si podría negarle nada si la besaba ahora.

Pero no lo hizo. Sólo la abrazó en silencio mientras la canción sonaba.

Elena, sorprendida, levantó la cabeza en cuanto se sintió capaz. Damon secó sus lágrimas, sus labios formando una fina línea, preocupado.

- ¿No aprovechas la oportunidad ahora? - preguntó ella con la voz quebrada, intentando recuperar el control sin mucho éxito, y Damon negó con la cabeza.

- Hoy no. Te lo he prometido.

Ella sintió que más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, la tristeza, la misma tristeza de siempre mezclada con agradecimiento y alivio; estaba tan cansada de luchar. Damon se las secó de nuevo, suavemente. Se acercó un poco más.

- ¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió con una sensación extraña, las piezas encajando por fin. Se preocupaba...  
¿Lo había hecho adrede? ¿Ponerle la canción y hacerla llorar para que se desahogara y se sintiera mejor? ¿Lo había hecho por ella?

Le miró con el pecho encogido de un sentimiento extraño: gratitud, emoción y dulzura mezclados en uno.

Damon no sonreía como siempre, no llevaba la máscara. Simplemente la miraba, le mostraba todo lo que llevaba años escondiendo tras una pared de hierro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Por qué a ella?

Elena se encontró deseando que volviera a ser el Damon frío y seductor de siempre. Era fácil tratar con ese Damon, decirle que no. Pero ahora... cuando le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que era con tan sólo una mirada...

Elena se olvidó del mundo, de Stefan, de todo. Se había perdido en una realidad alternativa, una en la que Damon le dejaba ver sus secretos y era honesto con ella. La realidad que estaba viviendo en ese instante.

Pasaron minutos, quizá horas, mirándose. Los ojos de Damon claros, sinceros, tristes y necesitando. La música les seguía acompañando, pero ya no bailaban. Damon le acarició el pelo con suavidad, y un gesto tan simple, tan tonto como aquél, tocó algo dentro de Elena. Apenas se dio cuenta de que se acercaban hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca, muy cerca.

Respiraban el aire del otro.

El vampiro la estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos, y a Elena se le cerraron los ojos.

Damon la besó suavemente en la mejilla, y luego se apartó. Cuando sus cuerpos dejaron de tocarse Elena sintió el peso de la realidad estrecharle el corazón.

Le miró con confusión, sin entender, entre aliviada y decepcionada. Tanto tiempo buscando aquello, y ahora…

- Hoy no – sonrió Damon, coqueto como siempre, pero con los ojos turbios. La máscara quebrada.

_Te lo he prometido_, le decía su mirada.


End file.
